walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shumpert (TV Series)
Shumpert (also known as "The Bowman") is a character in Season 3 of The Walking Dead and a resident living in Woodbury and member of The Woodbury Army. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Shumpert's life before or as the apocalypse began. It is possible that he was already a resident in Woodbury. It is unknown how he acquired his archery skills but it is possible that he gained this skill while living in Woodbury or he was skilled with a bow prior to the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Throughout this episode, Shumpert is frequently offering assistance to The Governor, along with Crowley. He is seen using the bow and arrow at the helicopter crash site, which seems to be his main weapon of choice. He then watches over and looks out for Andrea and Michonne while they are in the medical house. He takes the spotlight on the wall while Merle kills the walkers outside the gate. Later when Andrea and Michonne are walking down the Woodbury street, Shumpert follows them and observes what they are doing. He also participates in the ambush of the National Guard soldiers, wielding a rifle which he uses to kill them. Shumpert witnesses The Governor gunning down an injured soldier who attempts to flee, giving a look of sorrow to Merle. Afterwards, Shumpert, along with the other Woodbury survivors, started to collect the Military soldier's weapons, supplies and armored vehicles. "Say the Word" Shumpert is not seen for the majority of the episode. During the night, Shumpert is briefly seen following The Governor and Andrea to the arena fight between Merle and Caesar Martinez. He also acts as guard at the fight, along with Crowley and an unnamed guard. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Shumpert is seen keeping watch along the wall with his bow, when Rick, Daryl, Oscar, and Michonne are hiding outside of the Woodbury perimeter. Shumpert shines a spotlight on the outside of Woodbury, before walking off the wall and into the streets of Woodbury where Andrea walks past. "Made to Suffer" Shumpert is part of the search team, looking for Rick's group. He is seen participating in the shootout between the two groups, taking cover behind a bench alongside Martinez. Upon the capture of Daryl Dixon and the abandonment of former ally Merle Dixon in the arena, he is shown wielding Daryl's signature crossbow and commanding two guards to remove Merle's knife and pistol. "The Suicide King" During the attack on Woodbury by Rick's group, Shumpert is seen shooting a walker with Daryl's crossbow before Daryl snatches it out of his hands. Shumpert is then seen getting knocked down by Merle as the two brothers flee from Woodbury. He is later seen on the settlement's wall, when Andrea is attempting to defuse the tensions between residents and the guards. While on the wall, Shumpert helps kill the walkers clawing on the Woodbury wall. When a scream is heard on the opposite side of town, Shumpert runs over there with the other residents and see walkers eating Richard Foster. He witnesses Andrea kill the walkers attacking him and also watches as The Governor mercy kills Richard. Shumpert keeps the citizens of Woodbury away from the zombies, Richard, Andrea and The Governor. "Home" Shumpert is not seen in the episode until the assault on The Prison. When The Governor attacks it, Shumpert is armed with an assault rifle and takes cover behind the driver door while he shoots at the area where Rick and Hershel are located. Michonne opens fire on him and The Governor, but he dives to the ground for cover and is uninjured. However, he is unable to kill anybody and gets back into the vehicle with The Governor. "I Ain't a Judas" Shumpert does not appear until the very end of the episode, where he is on the wall with Martinez aiming his gun at Andrea's car. "Prey" Shumpert is first seen with Martinez in Woodbury collecting weapons from the town residents, following The Governor's orders. After putting all the weapons in a basket, Martinez, Shumpert, Tyreese, Sasha, Allen and Ben head out for the biter pits and pick them up for Woodbury. When getting ready to pull the biters up, Shumpert tosses a hook to Allen. A few moments pass, and Tyreese and Allen get into an altercation as Martinez and Shumpert observe. They return to the town not long after. In the morning, Shumpert drives out to the biter pits by himself and sees that the walkers there are all burnt and stuck together. He raises his assault rifle about to kill them when he hesitates and puts it back down. He returns to town and informs Martinez that a saboteur has burnt down the biter pits. Martinez then visits The Governor and tells him what happened. "This Sorrowful Life" When Merle attracts zombies to the meeting area where the Governor is, his loud music attracts zombies to the area. Merle hides in a shack and Shumpert runs over and helps kill the zombies. Shumpert was not shot and survived the ambush. "Welcome to the Tombs" Shumpert is one of the soldiers involved with the assault on the prison. After he makes his way into the prison, he is forced to flee with the rest of the soldiers after they are overwhelmed by walkers, smoke grenades, and the prison alarm being activated. He is one of the last people to escape the prison, along with the Governor and Martinez. Their truck speed up to the front of the convoy and cuts off the leading car, to stop the Woodbury soldiers from fleeing any further. He looks on in disapproval at the soldiers, but he is quickly horrified as the Governor opens fire on the crowd, killing everyone. He backs away in terror as his friends are gunned down, but willingly gets back in the truck when the Governor orders him to. He, the Governor, and Martinez drive off into the unknown. Season 4 "Live Bait" Shumpert will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shumpert has killed: *Five U.S. Military Soldiers (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Wilson (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Caesar Martinez Usually, Caesar and Shumpert are seen together and seem to be friends due to his nickname, "Shump", given to him and said only by Martinez in "Prey". They are seen together numerous times throughout Season 3, working together to complete The Governor's tasks or guard the walls of Woodbury and keep its residents safe. Caesar and Shumpert are the only remaining guards of Woodbury, and are possibly fearful of The Governor. Crowley Shumpert was seen with Crowley many times early on in Season 3, and was called "Bowman" by him as well, not "Shumpert". Shumpert, along with Crowley were both two members of The Governor's guards, having hardly any speaking lines, they are seen together quite a few times like in "Walk With Me" at the helicopter crash site. The Governor Shumpert is seen as a loyal member of Woodbury. The Governor usually assigns him duties, like investigating the helicopter and keeping tabs on Michonne and Andrea in "Walk With Me". The Governor trusts Shumpert as a main guard in Woodbury. As seen in "Welcome to the Tombs", Shumpert may be fearful of The Governor after he slaughtered the Woodbury army infront of him. Appearances Season 4 To Be Added |}} Trivia *His name was confirmed on the same sheet of paper that confirmed Axel and Oscar's appearances in Season 3. *In "The Suicide King", "Home", "I Ain't a Judas", "Prey", and "This Sorrowful Life" he is credited as Bowman **It is not until "Welcome to the Tombs" when he is finally credited under his name, Shumpert. **In "Prey" he was referred to as "Shump" by Caesar as a nickname. *Shumpert is one of the few archers on the show, the others being Daryl Dixon and Haley, as well as several background survivors in Woodbury. Unlike Daryl however, he and Haley prefer the use of bows rather than a crossbow. Later during "Made to Suffer", he was seen wielding Daryl's confiscated crossbow. *After 5 episodes of having no dialogue, Shumpert speaks his first line in "The Suicide King," which was, "Martinez, we got biters!". Five episodes later, Shumpert has another line. *Shumpert is often seen wearing a tactical vest and wielding a Norinco Type 56. *Shumpert is one of the characters that did not speak in the episode they were introduced. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 Characters